community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Ladders
Plot . Inside he finds a bustling crowd with Britta bartending, Annie selling confectionery and Jeff in the corner chatting with Custodial chief Bob Waite. Abed accepts Jeff's offer to stay and party with them but pays the price for it the next day. }} (and one as a carrot, due to a costume shortage). She reveals she's known about their operation but allowed it since it kept them out of her way. Frankie tells them she's only doing something about it now since they've dragged Abed back into their shenanigans. When Abed defends his friends and says he belongs with them Frankie insults him by saying he doesn't know any better. Frankie flusters at everyone's appalled response to her comment and reacts by trying to be weird and quirky. She ends up embarrassing herself and leaves the campus allowing Jeff and the others to take back control of Greendale. }} End tag Recurring themes Continuity appeared previously on Community in the Season Five episode "Analysis of Cork-Based Networking". She played an entirely different character named Debra Chambers. *'Returning students': Garrett Lambert, Leonard Rodriguez, Todd Jacobson, Dave from Jeff's Law class and Vicki appear. *'Returning faculty': Professor Albrecht teaches a Ladders class once again. *'Familiar faces': **Bob Waite (actor ) the custodial chief last seen in "Analysis of Cork-Based Networking" returns. **Actor appears in the episode end tag as "Mr. Butcher" Shirley's new employer. |places= *'This must be the place': The North Cafeteria, Group Study Room F, Shirley's Sandwiches are shown. |things= *'A sweet ride': Jeff's Lexus is briefly shown at the start of the episode. *'School supplies': Frisbees are introduced in this episode and later appear in "Intro to Recycled Cinema". *'Sweet spread': A bag of original Let's potato chips is shown when Abed and Frankie have a talk. A rack of Let's is seen as Abed goes behind the counter of Shirley's Sandwiches. Abed later pulls out a bag of Let's pretzels to snack on. *'Discontinuity': It's not explained what happened to the the diamond teeth Chang got at the end of "Basic Sandwich". Community writer and Executive story editor Alex Rubens suggested they either fell out or were repossessed when asked about it on his Twitter account. }} Running gags 's dress. *Shut up, Leonard!: Said by Britta who then claims to have mistaken 6 people at a pharmacy for Leonard. Frankie then tries to deliver a "Shut up, Leonard!" insult and fails. * Take that, inspector!: ** According to Jeff, the roof of the North Cafeteria that collapsed under the weight of forty years of frisbees was mostly made of styrofoam. ** Annie mentions to Frankie that she has some ideas about de-electrifying the pool. Frankie then browses a list of problems she had the time to solve: apparently, under her watch, something was "deloused, appraised, defused, rebuilt, de-peanut buttered, debunked, spayed, neutered, re-sanctified, plunged, deported and exhumed". *'You're the worst': **Shirley leaves her sandwich shop to Britta, who struggles to make an edible sandwich. **Britta tries to show off her bartending skills with predictable results. }} Pop culture references is mentioned by Dean Pelton as his DJ school had closed allowing Greendale to be ranked fifth alphabetically in Colorado's listing of Community colleges. **Musicians and are mentioned by Jeff. *'Name that tune': **The song by American rock band plays during Leonard's flashback. **The song by the band plays out over a montage of Jeff and Abed apologizing to Frankie. ** The song "Secret Lullabies" by Daniel Holter & Matt Smith plays out over a montage of Abed doing odd jobs and a second time over a montage of Abed sending e-mails to Diane. *'IMDb': Jeff greets Abed at the speakeasy with the line "What's the rumpus" which Abed immediately identified it as being from the 1990 film "Miller's Crossing". *'Use your allusion': **When his frisbee disintegrates in his hands, Leonard says "Like tears in rain". This is a quote from the character Roy Batty in the 1982 movie " " **Abed mentions that if the Pierce hologram was actually a ghost he'd like a head start at "busting it" referencing the movie " ". **Frankie says everyone is a "Living fart from the butt of a lesser God" possibly referencing the movie . }} Meta references Production According to Community writer Alex Rubens "Ladders" had the production code #602 and was shot after "Lawnmower Maintenance and Postnatal Care" but aired first (source).. Trivia Quotes Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes